I Bloody Love You
by koichii
Summary: Based on the prompt: B goes out of their way to impress A but A doesn't know it's for them so they get jealous. AU!


**A/N: **Obviously, I got sucked in to the Maze Runner fandom. Yes, it was a bloody good book and I immediately fell in love with Newt, especially when I found out that the actor playing Newt in the movie was none other than **Thomas Brodie-Sangster**! I bloody love the guy! /hearts

This is the very first time I wrote an imagine fic and I don't know if I did it right so I apologise for any weirdness that my ensue.

This fic was inspired by a otpprompts of tumblr. And this is AU since I cannot bear the idea of writing for the canon universe since... /spoilers/ lol. It just hurts my heart. /sobs grossly.

P.S. I love Minho, too! :)

Disclaimer: Maze Runner Series and its characters belong to James Dashner.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT: B goes out of their way to impress A but A doesn't know it's for them so they get jealous. (A &amp; B not in a relationship yet.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I BLOODY LOVE YOU<strong>

"How do I look?"

At the sound of your voice, Newt looked up from the book his nose was currently buried on. You watched as the blank look on his face was replaced by a surprised one. You bit your lip to stop yourself from smiling at how cute he was acting. "So?" you asked again when he just seemed to have drifted off to shanks know where.

He blinked a few times and cleared his throat before he spoke. "What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" he asked with furrowed brows which had you pouting.

"What am I wearing?" You repeated as you twirled in front of him. "It's a bloody dress, you bloody shank!" you exclaimed. Seriously, after all the effort of choosing the dress, asking Teresa for help in fixing your face and hair, all that Newt would say was that?

Not nice. Totally not nice.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice and expression. Then his expression became totally suspicious. "And you're wearing a bloody lipstick! Who in the bloody hell are you and what did you bloody do to (Y/N)?!"

You rolled your eyes at his exaggerated questions but silently acknowledged that he has a right to react like this. You weren't really what others would call a girly girl. You were more of the boyish type who prefers pants over dresses, sneakers over high heels and playing video games over shopping. You're closer to the boys than the girls that they gave you the title of Honorary Member of the Gladers -the most popular fraternity in your school. "Slim yourself, _Isaac_," you snapped, calling Newt by his first name knowing fully that it would annoy him. Of all the things to annoy Newt, referring to him by his original given name was on top of the list. He was a descendant of the famous physicist and mathematicianSir Isaac Newton and was obviously named after him. "I'm (Y/N). Just in a bloody dress."

Heck, your other friends were named after famous people, too, but that's for another story.

As you've expected, Newt's brows furrowed in irritation but he didn't comment at that. Seems like he realised that you were just provoking him. Brilliant boy indeed. "You didn't answer my question, love. Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked once more instead. "Last time I checked, you threatened to kill Brenda and Teresa if they ever get the urge of shucking you into a bloody dress."

You bit your lip again, something you usually do when your nervous. So how do you tell this shank that you've dolled up just to impress him? That when Minho told you the other day that Newt prefers the girly type, you immediately thought of doing this. _Shucks, this is so embarrassing. _"Well, actually, Minho-"

But before you could finish what you were saying, the door suddenly slammed open, giving Newt and you an almost heart attack. Then Minho came strolling in the room. A wide teasing grin then showed on his face when he saw you, making you blush and you secretly prayed that he wouldn't make any smart-ass comments with Newt around. It was bad enough that Minho knew about your feelings for Newt. Teasing you about it in the presence of the object of your affection was worse. "So you're already dressed. Good that. Let's go." Then without letting you reply, he grabbed you by the wrist and began pulling you out of the room.

Newt was just as confused as you. "Where the bloody hell are you taking (Y/N)?" he asked as he got up, a scowl etched on his handsome face. His eyes darted from you to Minho then to the way he was holding your wrist.

"Of course we're going on a _bloody _date, you klunkhead," Minho casually replied which had you gaping at him like he just sprouted up three klunkheads. What in the hell was going on? Minho knew you like Newt and he himself likes someone else. "Now if you excuse us, we have somewhere to go."

"No." It wasn't loud but it was enough for you and Minho to halt on your tracks, especially when you felt a warm hand clamping down on your other wrist. A gasped escaped your lips when Newt suddenly yanked you out of Minho's grasp, the surprise catching you off guard and stumbling onto his chest. His arm wrapped around your waist to steady you. "(Y/N's) not going on a date with you."

Minho snorted. "Really now, shuck-face? What gives you the right to decide for (Y/N)?"

Confused, you looked up to Newt and saw that his expression was hard, his eyes cold, as he stared at Minho. Not wanting to have the two best friends fight, you immediately spoke up. "Newt, it's alright. Minho was just-"

Once more, you didn't get to finish your statement for Newt cut you off. "No. It's not alright," he snapped which made you flinch. He then sighed as his arm tightened around you. "I apologise, love." He ran his free hand on his blond locks, making you swoon at how sexy he looked when he does that despite the current situation. "It's just seeing the girl I love getting dolled up for someone that wasn't me and then going on a date with him..." he trailed off as he shook his head.

"Y-You... You love me?" you asked, your heart pounding in your chest at the words you've heard. You aren't sure if you're really awake right now for everything seemed like a dream. _Oh please, if this is all a dream, don't wake me up. I don't bloody care if I just sleep forever._

Newt silently nodded as he stared directly in your eyes. "Yes. The very first time I laid eyes on you when you punched Gally in the face, a decade ago, I fell in love," he confessed. "I bloody love you, (Y/N)."

"What..." You were at lost for words. "You've been in love with me for bloody ten years, you shank and didn't tell me about it?"

"That was what I was talking about," Minho, whom you have almost forgotten, commented behind you. You raised an eyebrow at him as Newt scowled. He just grinned. "Now that you two shanks finally opened up to each other, my job's done here." Then without any further words, he turned and left the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Newt muttered when Minho was gone. He looked back down at you when you laughed. "What?"

"I think Minho just tricked the both us," you replied with a laugh. "And you were supposed to be brilliant, _Isaac_."

Newt rolled his eyes at you. "Shut your bloody hole," he playfully snapped which made you giggle. He smiled then he turned serious once more. "Now that you know what I bloody feel for you, I want to know if you feel the same way, too."

You looked up at Newt and saw that despite the firm expression, he was a bit nervous. "But I thought you like girly girls."

"Minho told you that?" he asked and he scowled when you nodded. "That shuck-face. I don't have a particular type and he knew that I love you." He smiled weakly at you. "So, your answer?"

Deciding not to keep the poor lad in further suspense, you smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I bloody love you, too, you bloody shank," you murmured. "After punching Gally's ugly face, you were the very first one I saw. You didn't know how much relief I felt when your handsome face entered my field of vision since it banished Gally's ugly image in my mind. You saved me from trauma and I think I fell in love there and then."

Newt laughed at your words, making you smile. The sound of his laugh was music to your ears and you don't mind listening to it forever. "Thanks to my bloody face then." He planted a soft kiss on your forehead and on the tip of your nose which made you giggle. "And thanks to Minho. You think we should repay him for his _great deed_?"

You raise an eyebrow at the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. "I think I like what you're thinking."

Newt held your face with both of his hands and pulled you in for a kiss, your first kiss! "Of course you'd like it, love," he said with a wink and you blushed, knowing fully well that pranking Minho was not the one he's talking about.

"Bloody shank," you muttered with a grin on your face.

"_Your _bloody shank though," he replied with a huge grin of his own.

The both of you laughed at that. "Good that," you said.

"Good that," he echoed with a nod. Then the both of you turned to the door when you heard someone clapping and saw none other than Minho. And he was sporting a smug grin on his face.

"You can thank me later," he said. "A massage and dinner would do."

You and Newt looked at each other, your thoughts in sync as the both of you grinned wickedly. "How about now?" you asked and he nodded. The both of you then looked back at Minho who slowly backed off. "Well, let us thank you properly then, you klunkhead."

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>I made that up where Newt was related to Sir Isaac Newton! Looooolllll!

I accept imagine requests by the way. Just Newt tho. Or maybe Minho. XD

~koichii


End file.
